Dino Thunder How Strong Do You Think I Am
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Kira life is turn upside down by one battle, but what happens if her own life becomes a battle of her own can her team save Kira from her own life as a new evil takes on Reefside? Or will they fall all at once? Untop of it all can Tommy face his past in o
1. Chapter 1

Dino Thunder: How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

Blues Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers nor I own the TV show, however, I do own Kara and Jessie someone you will learn later on in the story. This is a series where The Dino Rangers takes on a new evil and personal tragic for one of them.

Prologue

Her heart felt empty inside as she looks around for Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O, she couldn't believe it as she search high and low for her missing team in the woods where the current battle had occurred. She didn't even hear her morpher went off by the time she did she jump up out of bed in morphe as she flip her morpher open she heard Haley call her name as tears ran down her face.

"Kira, can you hear me come in?" Haley frantic voice rang throughout the woods as she cried into her morpher.

"Haley there gone, I was too late I let them down Haley." Kira cried into her morpher as Jason and Haley could hear the young girl sadness in her voice as tears ran down her face.

"Kira come back to the Dino Lab now." Haley order Kira as Kira just nods her head as Haley could since what she was doing so could Jason.

Kira look around the battle scene once more time before teleporting out of the woods into the Dino Lab as she notice Jason and Billy standing there as she question too demorphe in front of them.

"It's alright Kira you can power down there former rangers." Haley had told Kira as Kira did what she was told.

"Power down!" Kira said as she stood in the Dino lab wearing a revealing yellow tank top shirt and a low cut pajamas shorts as her long burnet wet hair hung below her waist as tears fell from her face as Haley notice the scare on her face.

"Kira what happen to your face?" Haley asked as her as she notice how both of the men were stirring at Kira as she took off her morpher in gem before giving it to Haley as she was stun by her actions.

"I'm sorry Haley I let them down not once but twice, I don't deserve to be a ranger anymore." Kira said as she walks away from Haley and the others. What they didn't know that and Kira eyes she saw herself as failure, a failure to her team and her mother, the one who gave her the bruise on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dino Thunder: How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

Blues Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers nor I own the TV show, however, I do own Kara and Jessie someone you will learn later on in the story. This is a series where The Dino Rangers takes on a new evil and personal tragic for one of them.

Chapter 1: Kira's Secrete

Kira felt so sad her heartache and she knew it was her fought that her team was missing as she holds her two-year-old daughter into her arms as her mother started yelling at her nonstop.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Kira you're not wanted here anymore? You're a failure to this family you and your little brat of a daughter." Mrs. Ford yells as she hits Kira across her face as her brother Daniel came home from the airport that night as he witness Kira get shrike by there mother.

"Mom! Daniel yells as Kira felt another hit by her mother before running out the house with her daughter in her hands. Kira didn't know where she was going but she had to leave as she thought about her brother Jessie and her father.

"Kira Flashback"

Kira, Jessie, and Mr. Ford was on there way home from one of there karate matches. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

"Leave me alone, no stop it, it hurts, please you're hurting me, let me go now, Where is my dad?" Kira started to scream as tears ran down her face.

"Get down or I want her you." He told her as Kira, Jessie and there father did what they where told.

"No, no, no, no, let me go please you're hurting me, it hurts so badly. Where is my daddy and brother? Stop! You're hurting me I said no, I said no. What did you do to my dad and my brother?" Kira asked as tears fell from her eyes.

Kira turned her head as she heard three loud noises ring through the air as her heart skips a beat.

"Dad, no! Don't leave me again, why is this happening all over again? You promise me, you promise me it's my birthday daddy just hang on, please there almost here. Dad don't die on me now. Dad, no!"

(End of Kira's Flashback)

Kira as shot open as she heard her name being call from behind her as she kept walking in the middle of the night. Haley had just left Tommy house to go to Cyberspace when she saw Kira limping and walking.

"Kira, honey." Haley had asked as Kira finally slowed down in looked up at Haley with look of horror in her eyes as Haley now noticing the very tire toddler in her hand as the little girl spoke.

"Momma can we go back home I'm tired?" The little girl had said as tears welled up in Kira's eyes.

"We don't have a home to go too anymore. I don't know what to do." Kira said as she sobs and Haley looks back to the former rangers as she led Kira into the car.

The ride back to Tommy's was silent as Kira tries to hide her face from the rest of the people in the car. As Kira little girl spoke up first.

"Momma sing me to sleep I can't sleep momma." The little soft voice had said as Kira looks down at her daughter Kara.

"Momma a little tired ok Kara I promise tomorrow all-right honey." Kara looks downs as she starts to cry and when the young black woman reach for her Kira cuddle her baby girl into her arms protecting her with all her might as Kira let out a soft sob before singing to her daughter.

"I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves  
It hid the braces on his legs at first

His smile was as bright as the August sun  
When he looked at me  
As he struggled down the driveway, it almost  
Made me hurt

Will don't walk too good  
Will don't talk too good  
He won't do the things that the other kids do,  
In our neighborhood

[Chorus:  
I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'  
Lost and lookin' all my life  
I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated  
I've wrestled wrong and right  
He was a boy without a father  
And his mother's miracle  
I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah, that was until  
I knew God's Will

Will's mom had to work two jobs  
We'd watch him when she had to work late  
And we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed  
Since I don't know when

Hey Jude was his favorite song  
At dinner he'd ask to pray  
And then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him

[Chorus

Before they moved to California  
His mother said, they didn't think he'd live  
And she said each day that I have him, well it's just  
another gift  
And I never got to tell her, that the boy  
Showed me the truth  
In crayon red, on notebook paper, he'd written  
Me and God love you

I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah that was until...  
I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves." Kira had finished singing as the car stops and the people got out followed by Kira and Kara as Kira struggles to get out. She yips in pain as she remembers bumping her leg when she ran out of the house from her mother.

"Are you all-right Kira?" Haley asked as Kira look down on the ground with sad look on her face as she was led into the house by Haley and the others as Billy looks into Kira sad eyes he saw so much pain there that it scare him as well.

It was three o' clock when Haley came down stairs as the rest looks up at Haley as Aisha spokes first.

"Tommy never told us she had a child he never told us much about her accept she was the strongest on the team." Aisha had said as Haley looks to Billy than back at Jason.

"She is strong something had to happen to her and we didn't know she had a daughter either until now. Kira is very private." Haley informed them as she looks over at Billy,

"Something happen she has this look in her eyes the look of pain and lost." Billy informed them as soft baby feet tiptoe down the stairs as Kara came into view Haley signs.

"Are you my momma friends she always talks about when I'm not sleepy?" Kara asked Billy as he chuckle at the little girl.

"Well, we are." Came four-tired person from behind them as Haley shrieked with joy.

"Conner, what happen to you guys" Haley said as she rushes to there aid as Tommy grunted in pain.

"It's alone story and whose little girl is this?" Tommy asked as Kara smile shyly at him.

"My name is Kara Hope Taylor and my momma name is Kira Beverley Ford Taylor and I'm two years old." The little girl announce as Tommy, Ethan, Conner, and Trent look back and forward at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

Blues Heaven

Chapter 2: What Hurts the Most

Kira kept tossing and turning in her sleep as Tommy and the others where sitting down soaking the last information into there brains.

"Wait, are you telling me that Kira Ford short about 5/5 with brown hairs as a two year old daughter who is asleep on our mentors couch?" Conner asked as he grabbed his shoulder in pain, which alarmed Haley.

"Are you all-right Conner?" Haley asked as she watches him grabbed his shoulder again.

"I'm fine I'm just trying to process this information into my head that our Kira has a two year old daughter with the name of Taylor as in Zach Taylor from the first team of ranger's does this ring, a bell to anyone?" Conner asks them as Kira started screaming at the top or her lungs.

"No, no, no let me go you're hurting me. I said no, I said no." Kira yelled as Tommy and the rest took off running upstairs because they thought Kira was being attach but when they burst into the room Kira was asleep.

"Don't wake her you could send her into a state of shock if you wake her up the wrong way." Billy yell as Kira begins to yell again.

"No, no, dad Jessie, what did you do to my brother and my dad? Stop you're hurting me; you're me I said no, I said no." Kira open her eyes she was numb, there was no flashes in her eyes and she just starts to cry nonstop.

"Kira!" Haley asked but Kira starts to cry worst.

"They kill my brother Jessie and my dad. I could not stop them from hurting them. I have ten damn black belts in I could not stop them from hurting them or me. Karat was my life, my dad, and my brother, we train all over the world but it just change. I did not want to be a damn power ranger but here I am fighting crime where was the crime fighting when they took my family? Where were they when they hurt me? I said no, I said no and they would not listen to me. She hates me she blames me for there death. I love them too they where my family. I spent nine months in coma do not remember anything. I do not remember having my two-year-old daughter. She hits me when she is drunk. Why can't they leave me alone? I did not cause there death." Kira yells as she breaks down in went to crying as Kara came into the room.

"Momma, are you all-right? Do you need a hug?" Kara asks her mother as Kira nods her head yes. Kara came running into her mother arms in she hug her tight.

"I'm always going to protect you no matter what. I promise you that honey." Kira told her daughter protecting her into her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

Blues Heaven

Chapter 3: White Lines

It has been two days in the more Connor, Tommy, Ethan, Trent, and Haley learn about the yellow ranger the more they wished they had not. Haley thought it would be a good ideal to get out of the house for a while so they went to Haley's Cyberspace. Everyone was having a wonderful time accept for Kira. Her mind was somewhere else than the group of rangers as a drunk woman enter the small café cause commotion as she headed towards the brown hair young teen.

"Kira Beverly Ford Taylor where have you been?" Mrs. Ford asked her teenager daughter a she almost fell over the chair as the café fell quit.

"Why do you care mom you through me out remember?" Kira told her as she felt her mother hand across her face.

"It's your fought there dead Kira you might as well killed them yourself." Mrs. Ford yells as the teen step back from her drunken mother.

"Why do you keep blaming me for their deaf mom? Did you ever think about me? On the other hand, how I felt? I watch them die in front of me. I watch them die mom. Do I even mean a thing to you?" Kira ask her mother again as Kira mother could barley stand up as Kira felt her mother hand across her face again.

"You're nothing to me Kira, you and your daughter you're nothing to me just do all of us a favorite in just leave. You and that brat of a daughter have caused me nothing but grief and pain." Mrs. Ford yelled as tears ran down Kira face as she starts to yell.

"I was rape and left for dead. Do you even care about that? Do you even care about what I witness or what I seen them do? They kill my brother and father in front of me mom. I watch them die. I watch them take the one thing I care about away from me in you think I caused you pain. What about me? Don't you ever talk about my daughter you will not see my daughter or me ever again. I will do Reefside all a favorite in leave." Kira yells as tears fell from her face as she took off to run out of the café Kira ran into the two people she didn't won't to see.

"Kira what happen to your face?" He asked her she look into his eyes in he could see all the hurt in pain as his eyes travel to the group of people and his eyes landed on the little girl in the back and his evil stepmother. Deanna turns around to see her stepson looking her way as he walked up to her follow by Daniel.

"What are you doing here Zach?" She asked as she watches as Zach protected his sister from her.

"Daniel called me I'm taking Kira away from you you're not fit to be her mother. I won't full custody of my sister and niece." Zach Taylor yell as Deanna went around Zach to get to Kira but he was blocking her.

"I don't want her anyway she's nothing but a failure and a disgrace to me." Deanna Ford yell as Tommy got into the conversation.

"She's not a failure you should be a proud of your daughter she's strong and determine in I will do anything for her." Tommy told Mrs. Ford as he pulled Kira to him. Did I just say that I'd do anything for Kira? Oh, Lord there it is again that sick funny feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

Blues Heaven

Chapter 4: White Lines part 2

Kira was upstairs in Tommy's guestroom which is now Kira searching for a pair of pants while they could her hear ranting.

"What is she looking for?" Aisha Campbell asks aloud as Kira mumble something.

"All of them are too big every pair I own shit which is not much is too big." Kira said as Aisha and the rest chuckle at Kira's comment as she starts to rant.

"Poor Kira." Haley said as she could hear Kira ranting about her size and shape.

"I start school and three damn weeks do they even care? No, I do not think so. These are too big everything I own is too big. Should I keep wearing the baggy cloths now that they know about Kara? Dad, I cannot do this what I am doing wrong. Un top of it all I started my period for the first time today. I do not know anything about this stuff. I am a tomboy look who I have for brothers. Daniel and Derek do not know a thing about girls. Danny is not here because he is never around anymore. Why do I develop late life is not fair?" Kira said as she looks into the mirror at her body as she let out a single tear as they could hear her crying. Kira whip away her tears as she selected the yellow tank top and black Capri's pants as she left the room. Kira peek into Kara's room in she was knock out asleep. She close the door in ran downstairs as Kira enter the kitchen she froze at the site of Tommy and Kim. Everyone was wondering what she was stirring at so they follow her glance to them kissing than back at Kira. Zack could see the hurt in his sister eyes and so did everyone else who knew Kira the most as Tommy and Kim enters the house hand and hand.

"Hey Kira." Tommy told her as she turns aroundtokeepTommy from seeing her cry.

"Zack can you keep an eye on Kara she's asleep I have to take care of something?" Kira ask Zack as hebegins to speak.

"Sure Kira I will keep an eye on her." Zack told his sister he knew she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Kira begins to walk away without even saying hi back to Tommy. Kira took off running as fast as she could as her heart hurt like hell. Kira knew where she was going as she enters the cemetery she ran as fast as she could to her father and brother grave as tears ran down her face. She laid her body down in between her father and brother grave in cried herself to sleep.

"I wonder what was that about she didn't even say hi back." Tommy ask Haley in Haley did not comment she just work on there new morphers in silent before saying.

"She has a lot on her mind Tommy cut her some slack." Haley yells before turning back to the computer screen and Tommy yell at her.

"Why are you yelling at me I didn't do anything to her but say hello?" Tommy yells back at his best friend.

"I am not going to answer that you have a PHD you figure it out. I am leaving." Haley said as Kim came downstairs into Dino Lab because she heard auguring coming from Tommy and Haley, which she already do not like. Kim look at Haley and Haley look at Kim before slamming the door upstairs as she left for the night.

"Tommy what was that about?' Kim ask Tommy in he shrug his shoulder as time went by Zack grew worried for his sister.

"Tommy have you seen Kira it just hit eleven thirty?" Zack ask as he enters the Dino Lab for the first time.

"No, not since she blew me off." He said somewhat hurt.

"I'm worried she should have been home by now." Zack said again looking at his watch for the ten times tonight.

Kira enter the house with bags in her hands as Jason walks up to grabbed them from her as they made it into the kitchen. Kim and Aisha was talking about Tommy.

"Hey Kira!" Aisha spoke first as Kira smile in said hi as Tommy and Zack came up from the Dino Lab he spotted Kira.

"Hey you had me worried." Zack told her as she turn around to face her brother. Zack knew she been crying so he drop the subject as Tommy notice all the groceries.

"You didn't need to by groceries Kira I was going to by them." Tommy told her in she did not say anything to him. Kira just started putting up the groceries she bought for the house in they where a lot of them.

"I'll help you." Jason and Billy said at the same time trying to kill the attention in the house.

"How was your day today?" Billy asks her as he put the can food up in the pantry.

"It was all-right accept for people kept stirring there damn nose at me." Kira said as Tommy say.

"Kira watch your mouth." Tommy said as Kira roll her eyes at Tommy.

"I don't need to watch anything." Kira yell before walking away from the group in upstairs into her room before balling into a tiny little knot on the floor in she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

How Strong Do You Think I Am

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

Blues Heaven

Chapter 5: Far Away

She look into the empty window trying to find a since of hope. However, her hope was lost. Kira didn't understand it nor did she try to understand the feelings she had and the hate she had for Dr. O the one man that got under her skin. Kira look out into the crowd searching and searching for a face to make the pain go away. Music wasn't her life anymore so she thought as she scribbles words down into her notebook as her brother watches her from the distance.

"Something is off." He told them as he looks at his tired and sleeping sister as she scribble the words down in her notebook that was almost fill.

"What do you mean something is off?" Billy asked as he follow his best friend glance as he look over at the young teen at the table writing something down in her notebook she held so close to her heart. Kira gets up weakly very weakly as she walks over to the corner where Haley and the rest where avoiding Tommy's eyes.

"Haley!" Kira said very softy as Haley looks up at her friend.

"Is everything all-right Kira?" Haley asks Kira she watches the young teen hold her notebook closer to her.

"Is it all-right for me to sing a song today?" Kira ask Haley with a sad look on her face in it scared Haley because there weren't any emotions on her face. Her face was just blank filled with sadness and hurt.

"Its fine with me Kira get ready to setup I need to talk to Tommy for a minute." Haley told Kira as she watches Kira flinch at Tommy's name. Haley watches Kira slowly walk up on stage in begin to setup for her performance in Haley look at Tommy with a sad look on her face. It was like a scared look, a look that made Tommy cling to his chair as Kim watches the exchange from them two. Haley looks away from Tommy as she walks up on stage to introduce Kira to the crowd. The crowd cheered for her as she set down on the stool. Kira place the guitar into her lap in she begins to play the first note. Kira open her mouth to sing however, nothing came out. Kira close her eyes in she just let the music take over inside of her head as she starts to sing the first verse.

"I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone

_**It was something about this verse struck hard at Tommy's mind as he listen to her soft beautiful voice that spread throughout the café.**_

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase."

_**The café was quite and no one mutter a word as Kira set the guitar down and she begins to sing the song acappella as her soft voice echo throughout the Café.**_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me.

_**This verse same to reach out to everyone in the audience included her team members as Connor face fell as he look at his mentor and teammate follow by Jason.**_

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

_**Here is that verse again Tommy thought as he could see the tears welling up in Kira eyes as he listens to the rest of the song. It was this verse, which sent Tommy so over the edge as his former teammates and new teammates watch him scrum in his seat.**_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along." Kira stop singing as the café was quite for the first timed including Cassidy as Kira through the guitar into the crowd as she fell to the ground follow by the guitar as the guitar fell into tiny little pieces. Tommy was the first one to reach Kira but she pushed him away just as he pushed her away when she came.

"Just let me go Dr. O, just let me go. I hate you just let me go, why did they rape me and take the one thing I was saving for my wedding night? Just let me go." Kira yell as she kept pushing Tommy away from her as she starts to breathe funny. Her breathing came rapidly in than fast as she felt her lungs stop which cause Aisha sudden move as she ran to her side. Kira hung to Aisha waist.

"Kira I need you to calm down. Calm down and breathe." Aisha told her as she saw Kira eyes roll into the back of her head before collapsing on the floor. "Kira!" Aisha yells as her teammates run to her side.

Japan: Heights Competition

The young man took fighting stand as he bow to his competition. His fighter leaps into the air in through a Toronto kick into his chest. He block the hit in did a black flip and a round kick into his competitor side. His competitor pushed him hard on the ground fiercely as he tried to get up but he couldn't it felt like his lungs where collapsing as he felt her pain. He couldn't feel her pain it just wasn't her as he felt the urge to get up in block his competitor blows. His competitor started hitting him harder and harder as his mind drift back to his early pain he felt as he starts to block his hits. David round kick him and he turn around hard sending his competitor flying across the room.

"Winner! David Ford." The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild as David felt the pain again the pain of his long lost sister.

"Kira!" David yelled before collapsing on the floor.

New York: Morning Time

He turn on the radio listening to the song it felt so weird how he related to this song trying to be someone he's not living in a lie a rockstar lie, a lie he once told himself he once knew. As he glance outside of his car window to a girl with dirty brown hair. He nearly caused an accident as he rolled down the window to see her better.

"Kira!" He yelled out into the crowd as the crowd turns around to look at the man. He watches as the girl fades into the distance. He heard the man from behind him beat his horn as he felt his lungs collapsing as he started driving again. He couldn't believe it; he felt his heartache as he now know what the pain meant. "Oh God no Kira!" Her oldest brother yells as he felt her pain, her pain. The pain of his forgotten sister.

Montana: Night Time

He look at the girl from the nightclub he works at as he watch her dance from across the room as he thought about one girl in particular.

"Hey man what you thinking about?" One of the bartenders asks the bouncer as he looks across the room at the girl.

"Did you see where that girl went?" Derek asks his best friend as he watches the girl linger into the crowd as he yelled her name.

"Kira!" Derek Ford yelled as he felt his lung collapsing. This can't be happening not her too, not Kira not my sister Kira.

Reefside County Hospital: Night

He hate sitting like this he hate waiting and feeling helpless. He could feel her pain as he slowly gets up to ask the doctor about his sister but he felt down holding his lung.

"I can't breathe she's slipping. Kira!" Zack Taylor yelled as he felt his heart breath out. Aisha ran to his side. It was weird he could see her, feel her and see her pain.

"Zack are you all-right?" Dr. Aisha Campbell asked as she saw his fear in his eyes.

"She can't die on me Aisha, please make her better I need her and she needs me. I can't loose her she's important to me. I can't breathe, I can't breathe Aisha." Zack said as he holds his hand to his chest. Zack breathing was study but Aisha wasn't so sure.

"Zack! Where is Kira?" Derek Ford asked as Derek notice Connor from the corner of his eye.

"Conner what's going on where is my sister?" Derek asks Connor as the rest looks at the other five boys behind Derek.

"She was performing at the Cyberspace a local hangout for us teen when she collapses Derek we don't know what's happening now. How did you know to come here?" Connor asks Derek as David spoke first.

"We felt her pain and her sadness if that's makes since. I was in Japan fighting one of my competitors when I felt her it was so weird it was like her pain, lead me here to the hospital." David Ford had said as Derek look at him funny.

"It was the same thing for me too I was at the nightclub where I work when I saw a girl look just like Kira and when she turns around to leave the girl was her. I called out her name but she didn't listen. I felt like my lungs where collapsing from not breathing." Derek had said the same thing too.

"Mines was when I was in New York driving. I glance outside my car window when I saw Kira walking into the crowd it was strange because when I called her name. Kira turn around to look at me in she started back walking in a man walk right through her. I couldn't move it felt like someone was suffocating me as if they where pinching my lungs." Devon told them as everyone look over at Zack as Billy spoke for the first time.

"What you experience is called an outer body experience from your sister. It normally happens in twins but if Kira had one, she or he could since her pain. However, since you share your sister same DNA you can feel everything she's feeling." Billy informed him as Derek gave Billy a questionable look, which scared him as Zack chuckle follow by Connor.

"Danny, Derek, Devon, and David these are my friends Tommy, Billy, Kim, Haley, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat, Jason, Ethan, Trent, and you know Connor guys these are my brothers Danny, Derek, Devon, and David." Zack said as he watches his younger brother Daniel run up to them as Danny turns around too look at Daniel.

"Wow! Should I call the news?" Daniel had said as Derek chuckle at his very younger brother as he pulled him into a hug.

"No, just don't tell mom we're here because if I see her I think I'm pretty much going to charge at her." Danny said as he looks down at the floor.

"She must really hate us now we let her down. We should have been there for Kira. She's so fragile. Every since her other half died she hasn't been the same." Devon said as David and the rest looks down at the ground as Danny starts to pass around the floor as everyone looks at him.

"Will you sit down you're wearing a hold in the hospital floor?" Derek told him as Danny gave Derek a look that resembles Tommy evil glare.

"I don't like hospital the last time I was in a hospital I watch my father, brother, and my sister go through hell and when Jessie and dad died apart of my sister died too. So therefore, I can be on a little edge I can't watch her suffer and go back being depress. Her depression almost killed her in you know that Derek and we know we have to be there when she wakes up I don't won't her in a coma again. She's fragile and we all know how Kira's get when she's fragile." Danny yelled as he punches the wall with his fist without even flinching.


	7. Chapter 7

How Strong Do You Think I Am

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

**Caitlin Knight**

**Chapter 6: A Romance Begins**

Jason set down besides Kira's bedside looking at her sleeping no one had notice that Jason had left through the family reunion. He didn't want to be there all he cared about was her. The girl that made him smiled the first night he saw her.

"I remember the first time I saw you. I remember how you felt that night and the bruise on your face." Jason said as Tommy and the rest enter the room as Jason kept talking never seeing Kira's brothers entering the room also with Tommy and the rest.

"I remember how you told Haley that you let them down, that it was your fault Tommy and the others where gone. I saw so much sadness in your eyes that it killed me then I wonder why you had that sadness for someone that is so young and beautiful. I remember that's how I felt when I let my team members down as well. I remember when I was fighting Goldare to get the candle for Tommy for his green ranger power ran out. I felt like I couldn't win the battle but I won the battle to save my friends life. Kira being a ranger taught me a life's lesson and I know being a ranger especially the yellow ranger will be hard but don't give up on your teammates because you are the one that holds the team together. I learn that, that night you gave up your morpher and your gem. The gem chose you for a reason Kira just like my power coin chose me for a reason for alone time I felt like I didn't deserve to be a power ranger or have friends like the ones I have now in my life. I still feel like an outsider just like you. I never told my friends that I never told them about how I felt or what I felt. I felt like giving up and that is why I went into the Peace Conference because I didn't belong. I never belong; I was just the guy with the red suite." Jason says as he signs heavily as the rest looks back and forward at each other.

"My sister is a power ranger." Daniel said softly as the rest of the old and former rangers look back and forward at each other as well.

"Do you know how beautiful you are and how sexy you look sometimes especially when you smile? I love to see you smile and laugh. I can help you get through this Kira I share some of your pain that no one knows about not even my friends my best friends. I kept it hidden. I didn't want them to laugh at me or call me names or make me feel less stupid than I already did back then. I remember one night I was just coming from practice at the Juice Bar when my adopted dad had just came home he was so drunk and pissed off about missing the Friday game in that he through the glass jar at my face. He yelled at me and told me he wish I was never around. I remember I packed my bags and I left I beg Zordon not to say anything to the others. I slept at the Command Center. My lifestyle wasn't that great or that nice like some of the others live have been." Jason told her as he laid his head down on Kira stomach and he fell asleep.

"He could have told us we would never judge Jason." Aisha admitted to them as a single tear escape her face then another as she couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Ms. Aisha some people deal with grief and sadness there own way most people have there own thing like with me. I deal with my grief by challenging my anger through soccer and that is why I gotten good at what I do. My dad was never around he took my twin brother Eric and left. I took that anger I had for my dad and brought it into my love for the game. I may not be the smartest red ranger or near the smartest but I try to act like I'm smart there's things I don't know and things I do know. However, I know this Mr. Jason is in love with Kira and I saw this my first day just like Kira has been in love with Dr. O since day one, I knew it but I never said anything because it wasn't my place. I'm saying this to you Mr. Zach if you ever cared about your sister and your best friend just let the scene play out. Kira is going to need Mr. Jason and Mr. Jason is going to need Kira its common sense and common knowledge where it might lead or where it might go. We're all are adults and friends from the power grid but we have to relay and put our trust in one another if we're going to keep Kira safe and protect the city." Connor said before walking out the room before leaving a stun Dino Team member looking at him when he left.

"Are you sure that's the same Connor? In damn I got to give it to my friend he'll make a good listener. I see a PHD and his future." Billy Cranston mention as Zach took what Connor said to thought Connor do know Kira the best after all he is Daniel best friend form childhood.

Author Notes: Sorry about the short chapter homework duties calls. My life is good because I get to go to school on a Saturday yeah me for the 25 year old with a little grammar mistakes sometimes..


	8. Chapter 8

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

**Caitlin Knight**

**Chapter 7: A Romance Begins part two.**

Kira open her eyes slowly. She felt something hard on her stomach. She takes her hand in gently rubs Jason hair. She knew it was him in no one else. Kira looks around the room as she still rubs his hair as he waken up by her touch.

"Hey sleepy beauty how are you feeling?" Jason asks her as he yarns and stretch his arms out.

"Fine, how long have I been in a coma?: Kira asks dryly as she looks around the room again trying to adjust her eyes.

'You have been in a coma for six weeks now and I have been here every night with Kara. The group took turns when they came to visit. I'll call the others in let them know you're awake." Jason told her as Kira nods her head before balling into a tiny little knot trying to hide form the world itself.

Tommy's House

Tommy was sitting down in the lap when he got a called from Jason they barely talk since Jason open up about his past to a ranger he never knew. Tommy was still taken the situation very hard when they found out at the hospital. Jason let Tommy phone rung a few more times as he was about to hang up Tommy picked up his phone.

"Hello!" Dr. Tommy Oliver said very sleepy into the phone.

"Hey! Bro its me Jason I just thought you like to know that Kira has waken up." Jason said through the other end of the phone.

"I'm on my way." Was the response Jason heard on the other end of the line before going dead. Jason called a few more people in he turn his attention back to Kira as she looks away from him feeling lonely.

"Don't do that." Jason told her softly as Kira turns in looks at him with sad puppy eyes.

"I'm not doing anything." Kira said as she cried a soft cry.

"Yes you are Kira feeling sorry is not going to help you feel better. It takes everything from you. I know what its like to feel alone, to feel as if you're a ghost walking the streets at night. I do know its get better with time and passion. I do know that I never felt this way about any woman until the day I met you and I am here for you and Kara as long as you need me. I am not going anywhere. So if you want to hit something or yell then hit me. I've been hit my whole life." Jason told her as Kira just let her tears fall.

"Why did God take my family? Why did he leave me here to feel all the pain in the world? I'm tired of fighting Jason, I tired of fighting a battle I can't win. I'm suppose to be strong, I'm suppose to set a example for my daughter and look at me I am a mess." Kira says as tears fell even harder. As Jason sits on the bed wrapping his arms around her fragile waist.

"You're always going to win Kira because you're strong and beautiful and sexy. I know its wrong to feel this way about you but I can't help but love you even more. I want to kiss you so bad but I'm afraid if I kiss you I can't stop kissing you." Jason says pulling away from Kira and she cried even harder.

"I'm old enough to date, I'm old enough to drive and I just want you right now." Kira says pulling Jason into a passionate kiss that send a chill down his spin.

Author's Note: Hey I am sorry for the long update and short chapter. I am glad that you all like my crazy stories. I will update again on Thursday or a little early then that if I get off work on time.


	9. Chapter 9

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

**Caitlin Knight**

Chapter 8: Homecoming

Jason Lee Scott set at the edge of the hospital bed looking at the emptiness of the sheets that once laid Kira Ford a beautiful young woman that took is breathe away the moment he saw her. He had look all around the room and the hospital however, Kira wasn't insight until he heard the softness of her voice and the guitar playing in the waiting room down the hall to the left where he in the other employees had found her. Kira begins to play as the staff and the patients begin to enjoy the music. The staff was supposed to be working however; they were enjoying the live performance and the patients clapping to the sound of Kira's voice.

"She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy  
With the baby in the backseat

Fifty miles to go and she was running low  
On faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning  
On a thin black sheet of glass

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
?Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat  
Sleeping like a rock

And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life

I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
?Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh Jesus, take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, ooh." Kira had finish singing and the staff and the patients started clapping and cheering at the end of the song it made Kira feel alive again because she haven't picked up a guitar in a long time. Not since the night she almost lost her own life. She felt arms wrap around her waist as she looks up to see Jason standing behind her made her melt. She knew Jason was the one that God had sent for her to be apart f her life to make her hold again.


	10. Chapter 10

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

**Caitlin Knight**

Chapter 9: Concrete Angel

Zach Taylor signs as he enter the hospital to see his only sister as he thought about how thankful he was for God allowing her to live another day. Zach enters Kira room, Kira didn't look up nor pay any attention to her brother as she continues to strum on her guitar.

As the softness of her voice filled the hospital room as nurses, patients and doctors stop what there where doing just to hear her voice.

"She's something amazing isn't she." Said Kira's Doctor as Zach turns around to acknowledge him.

"She's more than amazing God put her own this Earth for a reason maybe its too sing or care for others but she's alive for a reason and I know my sister is a strong woman." Zach told Dr. Thomas as he nod his head in agreement.

"Miss Ford is being release today that is why I called you to the hospital I am sorry if I sounded urging however, I am putting her on some heavy pain killers being in a state of shock can cause more damage especially with her panic attacks. Her heart rate is normal now any sign of breathing problems or if she filled any tightness of chest pain bring her back to the hospital." Dr. Thomas said as Zach shook his hand as Dr. Thomas gave Zach his release papers. As Kira voice filled the hospital room for one last time.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packedNobody knows what she's holdin' backWearin' the same dress she wore yesterdayShe hides the bruises with linen and laceThe teacher wonders but she doesn't askIt's hard to see the pain behind the maskBearing the burden of a secret stormSometimes she wishes she was never bornThrough the wind and the rainShe stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wingsAnd she flies to a place where she's lovedConcrete angelSomebody cries in the middle of the nightThe neighbors hear, but they turn out the lightsA fragile soul caught in the hands of fateWhen morning comes it'll be too lateThrough the wind and the rainShe stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wingsAnd she flies to a place where she's lovedConcrete angelA statue stands in a shaded placeAn angel girl with an upturned faceA name is written on a polished rockA broken heart that the world forgotThrough the wind and the rainShe stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wingsAnd she flies to a place where she's lovedConcrete angel." Kira had finish singing as the crowd of people started cheering as she jumps from the clapping as she looks up to see her brother looking at her and the doctors as well as nurses.

"I think you have a new fan base are you ready to go home?" Zach Taylor asks as Kira nods her head. Kira never said to much to anyone even in high school Kira had always been a loner but give her a microphone and a guitar she will botch out a note or two.

The ride home was pretty quite every time Zach tried to spark up a conversation it died before it even gotten started. Zach turn the radio on to kill the silence in the car he was having with his sister. He hate having this barrier between Kira and Him hell he hated having to be the one to always be the one to break the barrier. Zach had notice that Kira was typing her hand on her knee to the sound of the music that was coming from the radio. Zach thought now it was his chance to kill the silence between them.

"I see you found this song pretty interested?" Zach asked her as Kira nods her at her brother.

"I love this song it has a nice beat." Kira finally said as she went back to looking out the window.

Kira notice that Zach was pulling over to the shoulder as he put the blanker lights on as Kira started to panic and hyperventilate. Zach didn't pay it any attention because he was concern about the tire on the car. Zach gotten out of the car in close the door to check the tire. He didn't know Kira was having a panic attack at all in the car until the truck backfire passing them by cause Kira to scream out loud.

Zach ran around to the car in open the car door from the passenger side as Kira started hyperventilating and breathing funny. Zach had remember what Billy had told him earlier on that month about letting things take its course. What Zach didn't know that where he pulled over at was the day his father and brother life was taking.

"Let me go, let me go stop you're hurting me." Kira scream as she fought and kicked her brother. Kira kicked and punch him as hard as she could because she thought she was being attach.

"Kira its me Zach I'm here Kira, I'm right here Kira just let everything out." Zach told her as she did she let everything out that night in the car. Kira finally open her eyes as she looks up at her brother too see how bruise and hurt he was as she looks over at the spot where she was rape.

"I lost my life here Zach." Kira told him as Zach didn't understand what she was talking about as he watch Kira get out of the car in walk ten feet away from him as he looks up at the sign over his head now understanding what she meant at first.

"You know I will give anything to have them back Zach. I will walk around the world if I have too just to have them back. Its not fair at all." Kira screams at nobody in particular.

"Kira you have to move on and let go of the past. I know its hard everyone suffer after dad and Jesse murder." Zach tried to explain to her to calm her down.

"No! No! No! No! Zach what part you don't understand there's nothing here worth fighting for look what happen to me Got Damned! Look what happen to me? I was raped and beaten in left for dead right here in this spot . This same damn spot that took my life and that took my brother life as well as my father. Why I'm I still alive Zach? My own mom beats me and misused me and disowns me you don't know how it feels to be nobody or anything at all. I'm just a walking corpse a invisible soul nobody wants Zach that's how I feel. I'm tire of fighting Zach, I'm tire of fighting just let me die ok." Kira says as she falls to the ground balling up and little bitty knot.

"No! Damn It I'm not Kira you're more than that you are my sister and your are a Taylor you can do anything in this world if you live again in stop feeling sorry for yourself. I know it hurts but believe me it will get better in time. Kira." Zach says as Kira look up at her brother and hug him as he picks her up in bring her to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

**Caitlin Knight**

Dear Readers:

I wanted to say thank-you for reading my fan fictions and being my fan base. Although, you might not believe this but I am actual not a teenager I'm in my late twenty's. I grew up watching the very first ever Power Rangers and my favorite characters are the original set of team then Dino Thunder in a few others. However, I am a huge Kira, Tommy, and Conner fan. I like the whole cast. Although, I have switch the story from being a Kira and Tommy fan fiction. However, chapter 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 will be back on them. I am switching it back because as I read the story I lost tract of why I wrote the story in the first place. I feel as if Kirmmory is dying so please don't hate me for the switch back to the main story.

On the other hand, I am thankful for having you all as a wonderful fan base in please be sure to check out the plot and twists to the story. Please note this is a fan fiction. Oh, I forgot to mention that I change Kira's daughter age to the age seven. It's for a reason lol. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 10:

It's been two weeks since Kira and Zach talk in the more Zach learn about his sister the more he is amaze at her. Zach Taylor enter the house where his former teammate lives as his sister came down the stairs follow by Tommy they were not on speaking term still. Zack and Kira watches as Tommy look over at Kim with puppy sad eyes as Kira looks down sad. Zach new that look from anywhere in it hurts him to see his sister crushing on her teacher but what he didn't know that she carries a deep dark secret two of them that no one knows about accept her daughter and Conner McKnight. Kimberly and Tommy set at the table as Kira look down at her bowl of cereal as the other former rangers crowd the table.

"Kira we have training today". Tommy told her as he looks up from his coffee as Kira looks down at her bowl of cereal with sad eyes again.

"Ok!" Kira says as the other could hear the sadness in her voice. She took her bowl in her things from off the counter as Kara came down the stairs.

"Are you ready for school?" Zack ask his niece to kill the tension in the air.

"I'm ready Uncle Zach." Kara says as he watches his sister clean the last of the dishes as Kira hugs Aisha tight before leaving out the door. Sometimes Kira just felt like giving up but some days she keeps moving on because of her daughter. Tommy heard the door slam shut as he close his eyes from the slammed.

"She still isn't talking to you?" Aisha asks him concern for her yellow friend but worried about her best friend as he looks down sad.

"No not since you all showed up. She's very smart; smarter than Ethan. I don't know what I did wrong Aisha even Hayley hates me at because Kira isn't talking to me. What did I do wrong to make a teenage girl hate me that much?" Tommy says with a sad face as the others look down especially Jason because he knows a thing or two about heartache.

"Tommy you have to realize Kira is going through a lot right now she has a seven year old kid, her mother was beaten her in the reason she has a seven year old kid is through rape. She watches her family die in front of her while fighting for her life. Something like that takes time to heal on its own just talk to her Tommy." Aisha told her as she looks at his best friend. Tommy nods his head as he gathers up his tings for work. He didn't say anything back as Aisha looks over at Kim.

Tommy had entered his classroom where he teaches science he had scanned the room for Kira however; he forgot that Kira had transferred at all his classes. He signs as he let out a soft sob as Conner, Trent, and Ethan look to the back of the room at the empty desk chair. Conner looks over at his teammates as he whisper to them.

"Guys this not talking with Dr. O is really eaten him up inside we need to have a team meeting and practice after school." Conner says he tries to get Dr. O attention in he did just that. Tommy nods his head to the jester.

Fifth period had ending by fast as the kids crowd the hallways some were catching up on the latest gossip others where exciting about going to their music class. Ethan James didn't like his last class because of their old music teacher in how he used to treat them. However, what he didn't know was that his best friend was his teacher. The door close to the music room as all eyes fell on the young woman as she walks quietly to her desk as Ethan James eyes got big from seeing his best friend standing there as his teacher. Kira looks down scared. She knew Cassidy would want an interview for the school paper. However, this time she didn't even get up out her chair she was actually paying attention.

"Hello, my name is Kira Ford Taylor and I am the new music teacher. Mr. Hayes is no longer with us some of you may know me and other may not. I am nice and kind to everyone. I know you have questions to why I am your teacher. Well, a couple years ago I was in a terrible accident with my mom at the age five I spent three years in a coma. I had to start school late all over again. When I was ten I enter into the Penn Fighting torment I won my first black belt at ten then I went on to winning 25 black belts, 7 yellow black belts, ten green belts and five white belts by fifteen. I went under the name K. Taylor." Kira says as all the boys and girls' mouth fell open including Ethan.

"Miss. Taylor why did you stop? You broke the world record at thirteen. I have seen some of your fights included your brother fights what happen at the last game?" One of Kira's student ask as she looks away from them with tears in her eyes for the first time in alone time she can finally talk about her rape.

"Well, JC if I can remember correctly you where wearing blue that day. My dad, brother, and I were on our way home from the torment when my dad stops for gas and us something to eat. My dad didn't know he walked into a robbery gone wrong. The other gang members gotten out from the car in pull a gun to my brother and I head. I survive the robbery barely alive. I was raped and beaten in left for dead. However, I gain a child behind my raped her name is Kara in she's seven years old.

"I remember that it was on the news for days your dad was famous also he was love by many people. Did you ever get over your rape?" The red head girl said as Kira smile at her as well as her classmates.

"I'm twenty three it took me seven years to get over my rape and losing my twin brother. My friends don't even know my real age or this story. I never told them because I felt ashamed and scared. I barely had a home life. My mom use to beat me when she gets drunk. I am telling you now because I am not afraid anymore and it wasn't my fought. I graduated at Yale at the top of my class my IQ is a 7.5 I finish college at the age twelve. My dad was smart I get a lot of my smartest from my dad but my dad never once told me I couldn't do karat in go to school. He encourages me just as I am going to encourage you. I want you to be able to express yourselves opening. Principle Randall and I will be doing seminars on teen violence as well as rape. I will also be the new guidance counselor. I hope you all will like my class because I am going to treat you all the same.

"Miss Taylor do you want us to call you Dr. Taylor or Miss. Kira?" Cassidy Cornell asks.

"Dr. Taylor will be fine Cassidy thank-you all for understanding I just hope my friends will understand." Kira says as she smiles at them and Ethan raises his hand.

"My I have permission to get up?" Ethan asks as Kira nods her had yes. Everyone watches as Ethan gets up in walk towards Kira in embrace her with a hug.

"That was very brave I don't care about your age you are still my best friend forever and always." Ethan said as the rest of the group gets up in hug Kira.

It was the end of the day almost and the boys had entered Dr. O house once again with their back packs on their shoulders in books and there hand as they slammed down on their teacher couch tired. Kimberly came back downstairs with her noise stuck in the air as she rolls her eyes at the boys.

"Don't you like have a home to go too I mean I know one of them don't but you know you shouldn't hang around here all day." Kim says very rude and nasty as Conner and the rest had enough of her mouth in talking about another teammate.

"I had about enough of your damn mouth. All you care about is your damn self. You don't have enough damn consideration for others." Conner McKnight yell as the others came up from the Dino Lair.

"You don't have a right to talk to me that way you're a little ass child that don't know right from wrong you don't even deserve the right to wear the red color dumb as you are." Kim says as Conner walks up to Kim and Tommy steps in front of them.

"I have no right, I have no right I put my life on the damn line every damn day. My aunt dies in car crash but I am here every damn day putting my life on the line. Kira was rape, lost her family been in a coma at the age of five in had a child behind it but she puts her life on the line for the greater good. You are a damn bitch. Ethan helps and protects this city just well as Trent. This is my team and my friends my job as a human being in a man to protect this city. If you don't like it well frankly my dear I don't give a got damn because you are a rude as bitch. I will give my team the world if I have two I will put my life on the line for my team because we are family in you cross that line alone time ago."

"Conner that's an adult you have a right to talk her that way." Tommy yells as Conner pushes Dr. O and Kira came out of nowhere in pulls Conner from Tommy.

"Conner calm damn! It's me K your best friend since we where newborns. Calm down ok don't scare me please Conner." Kira says as she ran in got Conner medics from his bag. She went back to Conner as she tries to snap Conner out of his stage of dizziness. Kira was getting scared she never seen Conner act that way she started fidgeting for her phone but Conner pull her hand.

"Don't call my mom ok." Conner says as he tries to adjust his eyes a little.

"Conner, you scared me what the hell happen you zone out like last time what's going on with the dam yelling?" Kira says as Conner looks away hurt.

"She was talking about you while the others were down in the lab this is the tenth time she has call you out your name. Dr. O ask like it's alright like his old team and his new team going to get alone when you have one bad seed causing trouble. I'm tire of lying Kira she call me a damn kid I'm twenty three years old damn lawyer then she said I don't deserve to wear the color red when I put my life on the line every day. I'm about to just shut the color red down all together." Conner says as they both forgot that the others were there.

"Don't Conner you and I know damn well different thanks for defending my honor. I told the kids today at school doing my music class some were quit shock that I was the K. Taylor. I told them everything about my history, some even remember my dad. I receive hugs all day long. Cassidy even ask me what should they call me I told them Dr. Taylor will be fine when I told them my age and that I finish college at the age twelve I think that did a number. I wouldn't change Yale or all of my fighting championship for nothing in the world. I am still the first female to break the world fighting championship in the nation. I have an IQ of a 7.5 do you honestly think I give a damn what the rest think anymore or what Miss. Kim think or say she can't say a damn thing to me because I heard it all before you are my hero Conner. I couldn't do this without you but you made me who I am today. We need to talk about Kara later.

"Why what's wrong with her? Did something happen today at school?" Conner says as Conner voice sounded serious.

"I think Kara is your daughter Conner." Kira says as Conner looks AWAY FROM Kira as a single tear fell from his eye as he tried not to remember that night.

"I still have nightmares Kira I can't shake what I did to you and what happen to me with the other gang members. Sometimes, I wish I can turn back the clock and we never witness that murder in your dad didn't have to put me in a witness protection program. I knew she was mine Kira that is why I sent the money even though we wasn't allow too under the witness protection program.

"Conner he pull a weapon to your head we where young we didn't know we were going to witness a murder. That's why dad had to leave Zach with nanny and fled the country. Oh my gosh you remember our first sets of name we had wait what was it I think my name was Teena Calibri in we ran to Japan that where the love of karat came from as well. I talk to Mr. Cheng on the phone he's coming to visit. Conner don't feel bad because we had no control of what happen. I never held a grudge against you. Do you want to tell Kara tomorrow?" Kira says as Conner eyes got big Kira follow Conner movement.

"How long have you been standing there?" Conner said as Conner holds onto Kira hand.

"Through the whole thing you could have told us." Haley said as she walks toward them and gave them a hug.

"Thanks Haley when you get here?" Kira says as Haley looks to Ethan.

"Ethan called me he was scared I heard the yelling I came right on I heard your news on the morpher am glad you finally opening up and talking to people. Please talk to Tommy." She whispers in Kira ear as she looks over at him with a sad face.

"Dr. O, can we talk in private?" Kira says as he looks away from her mad.

"Now you want talk to me for what you hated me remember?" Tommy yelled as the room fell quiet.

"I never said I hated you I was mad at you for shutting me out. I needed you the most and you push me away for someone who don't give a damn about you. I set the alarm clock for you so you wouldn't be late, I eve check the computers with Haley to make sure everything was ok while you were trapped in your suit. You let someone else come in put wedge on your team, where was she when you where in the hospital? Wake the hell up in see what's in front of you before it too late." Kira yells back as she went to walk away Tommy grabs her arm Conner rose up from out of his seat follow by Zach as Tommy pulled Kira into a passionate kissed as Kira kissed him back as Kira sob into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing and I thought I had already lost you to my best friend and I just didn't want to cause trouble. I love you more than anything on this Earth and it took Aisha to point that out to me. I just didn't want to hurt you or Jason because he's my best friend and I just couldn't hurt him." Tommy says as he pulls Kira into another kiss


	12. Chapter 12

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

Caitlin Knight

Chapter 11:Just Might (Make Me Believe)

Kira set down on the couch at Tommy's house her mind wondering could this just be a dream? Could everything ffinally be over with her past? Her thoughts driften farther away into her teenage years when everything was right, when everything felt safe. She thought about her twin brother Jesse as a tear fell from her eyes. It still hurts her just thinking about him. Tommy and the others had enter the house in normal Kira would have heard them but she didn't this time. She was deep in thought with her eyes filled with tears.

"Kira!" Tommy called out to her as he walk over to the couch in look at his beautiful girlfriend. Kira didn't respond.

Kira!" Tommy said again as she looks up at him.

"Sorry! I didn't hear you come in where is the guys? Kira asks as she whipes a away her tears.

"Standing behind you." Conner said as he looks at his best friend and the mother of his child.

"Can I talk to Conner alone?" Kira ask as the rest nodds in leaves the room.

"What's wrong Kira?" Conner asks as he watched Kira pull out her locket.

"My brother and father anniversery was today. I found this on there grave. Do you think my brother is alive Conner?" Kira ask a tear fell from her eyes.

"If you think he is alive Kira then there is a reason to keep looking for him." Conner told her as Kira signs heavily she gets up off the couch in walks away slamming the door behind her which startled the others as Tommy came back into the room.

Kira set down on her father's grave just stirring at the tomstone. She thought about how her father would have been here pushing her to follow her dreams in never give up on what she holds dear to her heart.

"I can't find my way back to the one thing I love the most dad. Its hard living without you and Jesse. I just wish you where here with me." Kira says as a fear tears rolled down her face.

"Maybe you don't have to live a long." The stranger said as Kira jumps up from her father's grave.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Kira says as she looks down to the ground.

"I came to be with you. I know you are hurting inside and I just want to be here with you. I know for a fact that your dad wouldn't wannt you to give on your dreams. Fight for them Kira, fight for them because I am behind you every step of the way." Tommy told her as Kira wraps her arms around Tommy.

"Ok!" Kira said softly as Tommy kisses the top of Kira's forehead.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading sorry for the long update.

Catch you on the flip side!


	13. Chapter 13

How Strong Do You Think I Am

By

**Caitlin Knight**

Chapter 12: Fighting For her Dreams

Kira set on top of the rock looking into the ocean watching her shadow move alone side the rocks, Kira has been training for the past six months now. She could feel herself getting stronger and stronger day by day. She knew what she had to do and order to get justice for her family murder. The one thing her father had taught her was how to haunt and trained like a killer. Kira had it in her mind she knew the time was coming in that time was now. But the hardest thing she had to do was saying goodbye to her daughter, Tommy, and Conner. Kira walk back quiet to Tommy's house a lot on her mind her relationship with Tommy, her daughter, and Conner.

She didn't know what the outcome was going to be with that situation, but she knew she had to do this if she wanted to stay sane and get the bad guys off the street but she knew she was going to miss her family too but the more she thought about it the more she believe she was doing the right thing. Kira didn't see the red pickup truck park in the front yard or the pink Cadillac bag up into the drive away of her home. Kira was half away in her house when she felt a brush of breeze hit her hard on the ground.

"Damn it!" Kira mutter as she got up from the ground looking towards her decease father

"I thought I taught you better than this Kira?" Kira father told her as Kira rub her eyes trying to just them better.'

"Is this some trick? Go away you are not my father." Kira told him as he walks closer to her and Kira moves back against the wall.

"My greatest gift in life was finally giving a chance to have a daughter." He told Kira as Kira set there frozen . She remember talking to her dad one day asking him what was his greatest gift in the whole World and she remember him saying her.

"Dad!" Kira whisper softly as a tear fell down her face.

"Hey, don't you cry crying is not for Taylor's you're stronger than that Kira. I didn't raise a crier I raise a daughter and a fighter. You have a family now Kira you most protect them. I will always be your father but Brandon Lee Taylor isn't anymore and I will do it all over again to protect my family. Kira your mom was cheating on me before she had you. Your DNA match mines and it also matches someone else. Kira your mom is very dangers and when her memory comes back she will stop at nothing to kill you . I am not saying do what I did but you most protect your family from your mom. In if I am right you may inherit your other father ability to speak with the dead. I know it's a lot to process but its only time until your mother memory comes back fully that she will come after you. " Brandon Taylor says as Kira nods her head in understanding because she knew what her dad was talking about she knew her family was in danger, the nightmares, the crazy dreams and the dead roses she started receiving. She knew and she knew this man was her real father.

"Dad! I know today I thought you where an old enemy bu now I knew why I felt the breeze more often my brother didn't survive the accident didn't he?" Kira ask looking over or shoulder at shadow figure.

"No! I am afraid not whoever is after your mom Kira killed him." Mr. Taylor said as Kira understood how true and serious her life has become.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long updated. I have had a busy year and a sad year. I lost my sister in October and my cousin and uncle in February of this year. I forgot to mention that this Fanfiction will be a crossover Fanfiction with Criminal Minds . The last four chapter will be how Kira enter the BAU.

Catch You On the Flip Side


	14. Chapter 14

How Strong Do You Think I am

By

Caitlin Knight

Author Notes: It's been a while since I post to this fan fiction. My sister died recently in October of last year, my uncle and cousin in February of this year then my nanny in July. I am so sorry for abandon my Fanfiction. I had a lot of things going on with my family. However, I wanted to say thank you for being my fan base and I love you all for that as well. Also, it will only be four more chapters to the story then the sequel.

Chapter 13: Kira's Goodbye.

Kira set at her teacher desk at school reading her email before her next class. She notice that she had three unread emails from her old instructor Mr. Cheng. Kira click on the first email and to her surprise he will be coming to the states.

_Mr. Cheng Letter to Kira_

_Dear my wild child I know my email has come to you as a shock, but I urge you to listen to what I am about to tell you. My dear one your life before you is in great danger you must leave Reefside at once. _

_Your mother memory has come back she's been clean for three months now. I have train you as a killer my child to protect you from the ones that kill your family. I leave from China within three days, meet me at the corner of South and Main Street we begin you're training at once._

_Remember what I taught you about Chinese wisdom and you will understand what you have to do to take this journey._

_Remember my old saying:_

_Do the difficult things while they are easy and do the great things while they are small. A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step._

_Sincerely: Sensei Cheng _

Kira read last few emails before closing her eyes as she knew this day was coming but the hardest part was losing Tommy, Kara and Connor. Kira knew the choice she had to make and that choice wasn't the one she wanted to make. Kira close her computer as her students started coming in slowly into her classroom. Most teenager hated music but her class loved music included Ethan James.

'Alright classed please settle down and take out your notes from last week and your guitar. Today each one of you is going to perform a song. Songs are made up about life, what people are going through and what makes them happy. For the next eights we will be discussing song writing. However, I have some sad news. Today will be my last day as your teacher for a while. I have been called away to fight into the National Torment in Japan. I have someone already that will filled in for me and you will love her as you all love me. Her name is Tanya Sloan." Kira said as Ethan eyes got big as Tanya enter the room and all eyes fell on her and Tanya wave hi to the students as Kira motion for Ethan to come to her.

"Kira what's going on why are you leaving really?" Ethan ask quietly

"Ethan we meet at Tommy house today after that I have to leave." Kira told him as Kira introduce Tanya to the student and gave her the entire lesson plans. Kira hug all her students' goodbye before leaving.

Kira enter her and Tommy house as Kimberly look up at her she notice the sadness in Kira eyes.

"Tommy!" Kira yelled as Tommy came running downstairs with his wet hair and clothes on as the rest flew into the house thinking it was an attack.

"Jesus! Kira you gave me a freaky heartache. What's wrong?" Tommy ask her as she motion for him to follow her outside and he did what he was told as Zach gave his best friend a questionable look.

"I wonder what that was about just a minute ago." Zach says as Ethan enter Tommy's and Kira house.

"Tommy!" Kira says as tears begin to fall down Kira face.

"Kira talk to me, please don't shut me out." Tommy says as he walks up behind Kira and wraps his arms around her waist and she moves away from him as everyone watch on stun by her actions.

"I have to go Tommy, you can't go with me, you have to stay here with Connor and be Kara dad with Connor while I'm gone." Kira says as Tommy look at her stunned by Kira's actions.

"What do you mean I can't go and I have to be here with Kara? I want to be here with you, you are my wife Kira. My life everything I want in a wife. Today was the day I was going to ask you to marry me." Tommy said with tears coming down his face now, Connor didn't want to go out there but he needed to for Kira.

"Tommy I can't be your wife there is things you don't know about me, things that will get you and my family kill. The only way I have to protect you is by leaving knowing that you, and Kara will be safe is all I want right now Tommy." Kira shouted as the shouted match begins between the both of them.

"Damn it Kira you are not listening to me I can protect you if you let me Kira. I waited my whole life to meet a woman like you and I'm not giving you up." Tommy says as Kira begins to cry harder.

"Tommy I'm a train assassin train to kill in order to protect my family from my own kind. It's not that I don't want to marry you and live the happy fairy tale life but I can't Tommy I can't not while she is walking around breathing fresh air threaten my family. I have to leave Tommy I'm giving you and Connor Kara. There is a saving and checking account at Regional Bank with $100grand with you and Connor name on it, use it for Kara schooling. If I don't come back her college tuition will be paid for you have too loose all contact with me until I send word that it is safe. But right now we have to say goodbye Tommy." Kira says as tears fell harder from her face as Tommy shook his head no at her.

"I'm not going to lose you Kira. I can't I love you to much." Tommy said as Kira look away from Tommy. He tried to touch her but she didn't let him. She looks at him one last time before walking away.

"I love you Tommy but this is my goodbye." Kira says as rain begins to fall down as Tommy begins to yell her name.

"Kira, Kira, KIRA….!" Tommy yell as Kira kept walking away never looking back as she cried, walking away from her first love, her daughter's and her father.

The Corner of South and Main Street:

Kira stood by the red stop sign with today's newspaper and a briefcase over her head as a black SUV pull up in front of her and she watch as the window to the passenger side went down.

"Get in now!" He told her as she got into the SUV she slammed the door shut in through away the paper, her old phone and her license was destroyed about an hour ago.

"You start fresh all over again no trace of this life until further notice. You do as a say when I say if you want your life back and your family protected from your mother. She knew you as Beverly Smith still go by K Ford Taylor. You start your new life in Quantico, Virginia your flight leaves in two days. Your new job will be SSA under Aaron Hotchner you can either use your abilities or not. But your nightmares will get worse as you enter their workforce." He told her as Kira nods her head all she could think about was Tommy and her.

"Ok dad!" Kira says as she wipes away some tears as the SUV pull away from the Corner of South and Main.

Author Notes; Hope you all like the twist to the Fanfiction More to come on only three more chapters left until the part two.


End file.
